


flesh

by cabaretghost



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not a lot, this is so short and sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretghost/pseuds/cabaretghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little smutty thiefshipping drabble thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	flesh

Bakura's eyes met Marik's for a moment. In the darkness of the room, their gorgeous lavender held an eerie undertone. Bakura's eyes held a different feeling entirely. They were darkened with lust. Bakura stepped closer and put his lips to Marik's own soundlessly. He moved quickly, his lips parted and his tongue pressed against Marik's lips impatiently.

Marik let open his lips and pushed his tongue against the other boy's. Their tongues fought for a bit, ending with Bakura's victory. Bakura brushed his lips along Marik's tanned neck, finding the Egyptian boy's sweet spot. Upon finding it, Bakura bit into his neck, hard enough to draw blood. It slid down Marik's throat seductively. Bakura flicked his tongue against the spot where the blood pooled slowly, earning a pained (and probably pleasured) groan from his lover.

Marik ground against Bakura's crotch demandingly. Bakura's hands wandered down to Marik's belt, undoing it quickly. Marik undressed Bakura just as quickly, his lips meeting Bakura's again. 

"B-Bakura..." the blonde gasped in between short kisses. Bakura broke away from Marik's passionate kiss and sank to his knees slowly. He pressed his lips to the quite noticeable bulge in Marik's underwear before tugging them down. Bakura dragged his tongue along Marik's length slowly, like he was testing the other boy. Marik gasped and moaned, the sound of his voice making Bakura even harder. Bakura took Marik's cock into his mouth and started to suck, ignoring his own desire to push Marik on all fours and make his head spin. 

Soon enough, Marik's pants and moans become louder and more insistent until he released into Bakura's mouth with a moan that reminded Bakura of a porn star. The white sticky substance filled the albino's mouth. He swallowed it with not so much as a wince.

"Well, I need some help myself," Bakura purred to Marik, his voice raspy and oh Ra, did it still turn Marik on. Marik pulled Bakura up and discarded his boxers. Bakura kissed Marik hotly while Marik's fingers entered him, drawing moans out of Bakura. Marik picked Bakura up by his thighs and replaced his fingers with his cock. 

Marik picked up Bakura and held him by his thighs as he fucked him roughly. Bakura's long nails scraped down Marik's back, leaving jagged red scratches. Bakura moaned, his gasps synchronized with the movement of Marik's hips. He wriggled his hips, trying to feel even more of Marik inside of him. The moans in between kisses and Marik holding onto him like this alone were enough to almost push Bakura over the edge. 

"Bakura...I'm-" the sentence was promptly cut off by a loud groan as Marik came inside of Bakura. Bakura climaxed too, his cum covering both his and Marik's chests. Marik put down Bakura, sitting down and burying his face in the other boy's fluffy white hair with a sigh.

"That wasn't gay was it?," Marik asked quietly, his fingers now idly combing through Bakura's hair. Bakura laughed heavily.

"You tell me, Marik," Bakura answered, his tone light.

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash im sorry i havent written smut in 80 years


End file.
